K H Flowers
by Dimpot
Summary: Marluxia sees a stressed Vexen and can't help but try to... relieve him. AU, yaoi, one-shot. MarVex, Marluxia X Vexen


**K. H. Flowers**

**Warning**: Slash/smut/porn/yaoi/lemon/erotica whatever you wanna call it. Also, slight swearing here and there.

**Pairings**: Mainly MarVex, with a mentioning of LarMine, and slight XemSai and XigDem.

**Third Person POV**

Vexen slumped back in his chair, paperwork done and icy green eyes even more noticeable with his washed out skin color and sunken eyes. His coffee mug was left untouched and it's once hot contents were now disgustingly cold. The events of last night kept running throughout his head.

_The sirens raced towards the emergency section of Sacred Heart Hospital, two men with bloodied faces and bruised bodies being taken to surgery. Vexen was on-call at the time and immediately recognized the striped dual-toned haired man (being wheeled to the surgery room by nurse Demyx) as his friend Xigbar, a long gash down the side of his face leading to his remaining eye, the way his other eye looked wasn't good... _

_Down the hall, he saw another surgeon taking care of a man with messy blue hair, and he assumed it to be his other friend, Saix. _

_It was going to be a looong night._

Shaking his blonde locks loose, he sighed at the never peaceful atmosphere in the building. Knowing his best friends were in the ICU because of some homophobics made him sick.

"Vexen," Said man looked up at Xemnas, the chief of medicine, and raised an eyebrow in question, "Your shift is done, you should head home. Last thing I need is to have my top surgeon falling asleep on the job."

"Thanks. Good luck here," Vexen shook his head before looking back at his superior, "Try to keep Xigbar away from Demyx, God forbid for him to make a mess in this hospital because he couldn't control his hormones. Then again, I should say the same for you, Saix _is_ vulnerable right now."

"_Goodbye, Dr. Vexen._" Xemnas said curtly.

The surgeon quickly got his stuff together, not bothering to even take his jacket. All he wanted to do was get home, maybe buy some get-well flowers for Saix and Xigbar.

As Vexen walked down the street, his eyes looked to his left at a magenta colored shop. Two large windows revealed plants and flowers of all different sizes, shapes, and colors. Above the windows read _K. H. Flowers_ in green lettering, almost vine-like.

Vexen was in a daze, from outside he could smell the calming scent of the different plant lifeforms. He didn't notice his surroundings until he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a rather effeminate man with equally magenta hair and blue eyes staring at him.

"You shouldn't stand outside when it's this cold, I'm closing up but you can take a look around, I wouldn't mind." Vexen hadn't even noticed the drop in temperature, since it was always chilly at the hospital.

"Oh, thank you." He said quickly, shuffling inside and looking at the flowers.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before the shop owner spoke up, "Are you looking for something in specific?"

"Actually, I am. Do you have any suggestions for some get-well flowers?"

"Of course I do, I have a vast variety if you couldn't tell," the shop owner chuckled, "What's the occasion?"

"Some of my friends were assaulted in a homophobic rage." Vexen added an eye roll.

"That's terrible, I know the feeling..." Vexen wasn't surprised, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Vexen."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Marluxia. Now, I know just the flowers you need." Marluxia led Vexen to the back of the room and picked out different plants, muttering to himself.

"Four leafed clovers for luck, abor vitae for true friendship, adam's needle for a friend in need, and lavender for some gay pride." The pinkette smiled at Vexen, handing him the bouqet. Vexen nodded curtly; Marluxia took notice of his tense demeanor, "You look kinda stressed, wanna talk about it?"

"...so then Larxene, my _best friend_, goes off and dates my _younger sister_, Namine! Of all the strange relationships I've seen..." Vexen shook his head at Marluxia's story, smiling softly. The two had talked for a good time on the sofa in the back room hidden from the outside shop.

A calm silence fell over the duo, when Marluxia's eyes roamed at the small space between them, and he asked with a small smirk, "So Vexen, you're gay right?"

The blonde's pallid face quickly reddened, "Yeah..."

The pinkette's smile grew once more as he stared at Vexen's blushing face, waiting for him to look up. Once blue met green, a pop went in Marluxia's head, almost like a sign.

Marluxia swiftly leaned forward until their lips connected, just a quick peck, as if trying out a new delicacy. Testing the waters, if you will.

A few tense seconds passed until Vexen all but jumped on Marluxia, lips colliding with a bruising smack. Tongues fought for dominance, familiarizing themselves with the new territory. Marluxia's hands roamed Vexen's clothed chest, expertly unbuttoning his shirt while Vexen untied Marluxia's work apron.

Clothes scattered the ground. Marluxia slid down Vexen's boxers, eyeing the blonde's length. Vexen squirmed under his gaze.

"No need to be shy," Marluxia purred, softly blowing on the swollen tip, "You're beautiful."

"Quit... teasing me." Vexen sighed out. Marluxia looked up sensually at him and grinned, blowing once more.

"Gngh!"

At hearing the complaint, Marluxia dragged his tongue along the underside of his shaft and around the tip before taking it whole. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, using his tongue at every chance possible.

Vexen let out a low, guttural moan before coming right in Marluxia's mouth, having it drip down Marluxia's mouth and onto the floor. With the back of his hand, he cleaned his face and grabbed Vexen's hand.

"Come with me." Vexen followed Marluxia up the stairs into the second floor, where what he assumed Marluxia's bedroom was. Lightly shoving Vexen onto the bed, Marluxia crawled on top of him, lightly placing kisses from his bellybutton all the way to his neck. He sucked until he saw the bruise forming and lapped his tongue over it.

Kissing Vexen fully on the lips, Marluxia pulled back and gave him a questioning look, asking for permission, to which Vexen replied with a quick nod.

Marly reached over towards his drawer and opened it, pulling out a tube. Squeezing some of the lube in his hand, he tossed the tube over the side of the bed and rubbed it with his hands, warming it up.

Positioning himself behind Vexen, he kissed his back and stuck a finger in his ass, before sticking in another. Before he knew, he already had four in and was slowly curling them in and out.

After Marluxia pulled them out and wiped them on the sheets, he eased his tip into Vexen, slowly going deeper until Vexen's rear met with his hilt.

Vexen stayed there for a few seconds, breathing and feeling Marluxia inside him until he nodded, encouraging him to go on. Marluxia began with a slow, steady pace, getting used to Vexen's warmth.

As time passed, his thrusts became more erratic. Harder, faster, and _definitely _deeper. His hands moved from Vexen's waist to his chest, feeling the smooth surface as if groping him.

"Marluxia..." Vexen groaned out, feeling a sensation deep within him.

Marluxia's thrusts sped up, his hands holding Vexen at the waist, the blonde breathing heavily. Vexen's body shuddered as he came, white liquid dripping onto the sheets and a high pitched moan emitting from his mouth. Marluxia soon came inside Vexen, still thrusting to ride out his seed.

His thrusts slowed until he slid out and layed next to Vexen, both trying to calm their breathing and ignore the awkward atmosphere.

"I... should get going." Vexen slowly blinked his eyes after a few minutes and sat upright. Marluxia propped himself on his elbow, his other hand latching onto Vexen's forearm.

"Wait, Vexen! If... if you're free and looking for something more serious, you can always give me a call."

Vexen smiled, "I'd like that."

He quickly got dressed (thank _god_ there weren't any stains) and took out his wallet. Marluxia looked horrified.

"Y-You don't have to pay me for that!" He stuttered out quickly.

"...I was just going to ask how much for the flowers." Vexen clarified, obviously enjoying himself.

"Oh... _oh_! The flowers! Um, they're on the house." Marluxia looked to the side, clearly embarrassed.

Before leaving, Vexen pecked Marluxia on the cheek, "I'll... be seeing you around."

He slipped on his lab coat and went down the stairs, picking up the flowers, and left the store. He looked to the left, where the way to his home was and then to the right, where the hospital was. Vexen was about to head to the hospital to drop off the flowers when he heard someone's throat be cleared.

It was Xemnas.

"What're you doing here, superior? Is your shift done?" Vexen asked.

"I _was_ going to return your jacket that you left behind in your haste on getting home, but I see you had other plans."

Vexen put on his poker face, "I was buying some get-well flowers for Saix and Xigbar."

"Mmhmm, that's nice of you. I'm sure they'd appreciate it," Xemnas tossed Vexen his jacket while they walked towards the hospital, "And how was the sex?"

Vexen's posture turned stiff, "I have no clue what you're talking about. What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, I just _assumed_ considering that those pants aren't yours, and your hair is a wreck."

"I can assure you I did no such thing, I simply spilled coffee on my pants."

"Suuuure. If you didn't have sex then what took so long for you to get the flowers?"

"...I was playing scrabble."

**Author's Note**

Oh mah gaw, it's done! It took me three days to type this up, considering this is my first lemon AND first Kingdom Hearts fic. And I'm an immature girl who still laughs at the word duty.

Anyyyyyywayyyyys, I don't even know why I did a MarVex fic, since XigDem is my favorite pairing. I just couldn't get naked Vexen out of my head (props to whoever gets that reference~).

I'll probably be writing more yaoi goodness in the future, but when I get better at writing it. This one is derpy.

Reviews and criticism are appreciated, flames heat up my meals.


End file.
